Kisses Against a Door
by Lucicelo
Summary: Nowaki came back from his trip abroad, kisses were exchanged. Hiroki missed him and gave into his desires but something snapped him from the passion of their kiss that he had to push Nowaki away from him. ONESHOT


_A/N: This is at that one scene when Nowaki comes back and kisses Hiroki against the door. Someone posted on tumblr that Nowaki got it on with Hiroki without taking a shower after a long flight, I was like...dude he had sex with Hiroki and probably smelled horrible lol Anyway, a user on tumblr provided named adrianaloleng who added in Nowaki pulling him in the shower. Also, unoriginal title, enjoy. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

><p><em>Kisses Against a Door (ONESHOT)<em>

Hiroki gave in the moment his back hit the door and their lips touched.

Familiar touches, their fingers interlacing during the moment, those chapped lips, and that body hovering over him. Their chests almost touched with an abundance of warmth surrounding the both of them. His earlier annoyance at who he considered his ex-lover, dissipated.

He had gone far too long without feeling the affection he grew accustomed to before Nowaki left him a year earlier. Hearing Nowaki's sweet whispering and gentle touch, he lost his mind.

When Nowaki's hand touched his lower back, his mind snapped to reality.

No, he couldn't let Nowaki get the best of him. To let those kisses eat away at the pent up frustration from the last year, his pride would suffer a heavy blow. He had never allowed anyone affect him in this matter, until Nowaki came along.

Pushing him away, his hand firm on Nowaki's chest. They stared at each other, their breathing slowed down, Hiroki glared at him.

Nowaki gulped, his face showed trepidation on when to continue.  
>Hiroki opened his mouth to say something, he closed it a moment later.<p>

Nowaki took it as a sign to continue and then locked their lips again.  
>Nowaki's chest pressed against Hiroki's body, Hiroki's nose wrinkled moments later. An odor reached his nostrils as Nowaki started kissing down his neck. He didn't know the origin of the smell, all the current information he knew was that it wasn't coming from him.<p>

His eyes widened when he caught pit stains underneath Nowaki's arms. There was also another lingering odor coming from him. Both of them combined made him unbearable to smell. Nowaki was the location of this new odor.

Using all of his strength, he pushed Nowaki hard enough that he fell on his ass.

Nowaki stared at him in shock, he was speechless at Hiroki's action.

Hiroki stood up in haste. He couldn't believe Nowaki tried to screw him with the knowledge of not having showered. Dismissing the fact Nowaki asked him to use his shower when he arrived, Nowaki should have known better. Starting something with him while he was dirty was just gross.

"Nowaki, you reek!" Hiroki wasted no time in informing Nowaki.

"W-What?" Nowaki uttered, he smelled his shirt and didn't notice anything wrong with him.

"Go and take a damn shower! You're not continuing on with this if you don't hurry on to the bathroom!" Hiroki bellowed as he pointed toward the direction of his bathroom. "Go, now."

Nowaki got up on his feet and brushed down his shirt. "But, I really don't smell anything wrong with me at all—"

"You can't be serious." Hiroki huffed as he pushed Nowaki. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you didn't clean yourself?! How dare you try to screw me with all that filth on you!"

Nowaki almost tripped on his feet but did walk toward the restroom. "Alright, alright! I'll go in the bathroom!"

Hiroki kept his eye on Nowaki and watched him walk inside of his bathroom. When the door shut, he took in a deep breath. There were times Nowaki forgot to bathe but he never tried to whisk him off to bed. Relief washed over him when he heard the water falling in the bathroom. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sat in the living room.

He admitted it, he loved Nowaki's old smell from the time he used to leave his construction job. It was mostly dirt and a faint smell of sweat from the day. This new odor Nowaki brought with him was almost like he had not showered in days. Again, his nose wrinkled when he remembered the smell.

How Nowaki forgot something as simple as taking a shower was beyond him.

He heard the door creak open and Nowaki yelled out. "Can I use your shampoo?"

"Yeah, whatever! Just make sure to wash behind your ears!" Hiroki winced, he just sounded like his mother.

Nowaki laughed before he closed the door and resumed his shower.

Hiroki remembered he left his dirty clothes in the bathroom. He got up on his feet. Earlier in the day, he found out that late at night it would rain so he had a limited time to do his washing.

Walking to the bathroom, he carefully opened the door and peeked inside. The curtain was shut completely, obscuring Nowaki from his eyes. He didn't Nowaki thinking he tried to peep at him while he took a shower.

Getting close to the corner near the shower, he crouched down and grabbed his discarded dirty clothes. Gazing over his shoulder, he noticed Nowaki had not noticed his presence yet. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. Making sure he got everything, he got up and was on his way out when he was pulled in the shower. The water hit him in an instant, his clothes soaking in water, he snapped toward Nowaki's direction.

Nowaki had the nerve to smirk at him as he pulled him close to his chest.  
>Hiroki held his clothes to his chest as he exclaimed. "What the hell, Nowaki?!"<p>

Nowaki kept on grinning. "Hiro-san, I didn't know you were so eager to see me naked. Is that why you insisted on me to take a shower?"

Hiroki managed to keep himself together when he told him. "No, you were filthy. I only came here for my clothes you dork."

Nowaki noticed the soaked clothes in Hiroki's arms, he pouted. "Aw. You weren't trying to get a sneak peek at me in the shower?"

Hiroki's clothes clung to him even more the longer he stayed in that shower. Not that Nowaki was letting him go. He continued on trying to walk out of Nowaki's arms, his grip tightened on his body.

He hated when he stayed in wet clothes, it was always so uncomfortable.  
>"No!" Hiroki glared at him. "Now let me go, I have to do the laundry before it starts to rain later this afternoon."<p>

Nowaki sighed. "Okay," He smiled. "But I would like a kiss please."

Hiroki didn't have any time to mess with him so he got on his toes and pecked Nowaki's lips. In his surprise, Nowaki's arms slacked, Hiroki walked out of his arms and got onto the mat. The excess water dropped on it as he placed his laundry in the sink, he stared down at his clothes in disdain.

"Damn it, Nowaki. Why the hell did you pull me in the shower for?" Hiroki took off his shirt in haste, he closed the shower curtain, he heard a "Boo." coming from Nowaki. "Don't you, boo, at me."

"It was a spur of the moment thing to be honest." Nowaki explained as he popped his head from behind the shower curtain, Hiroki noticed the abundance of soap in his dark hair.

"You shouldn't have done it then. I don't need a shower, you do." Hiroki frowned as he kept his hands at his waist. "Get back to showering."

Nowaki winked at him. "I have seen you without clothes too many times, Hiro-san."

Hiroki's cheeks turned red. "Don't get smart with me and get back to your shower."

Nowaki nodded his head. "Whatever you say," He shut the curtain and continued on with his business.

Hiroki took off his pants, leaving his semi wet boxers on. He grabbed the rest of his clothes and left the bathroom. The moment a gust of wind hit his body, he sneezed.

Rubbing his nose, he frowned. "I better not get sick because of this little stunt."

THE END.


End file.
